


Please

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: L. “Love your ass.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Please

Pete trails his fingers down her back, before they move to her sides. He shuffles closer on his knees, hands grabbing her hips so he can pull her ass flush against his clothed pelvis. “Love your ass.” He mutters, looking down.  
A breathless laugh leaves her, her head spinning because of how much he had teased her, just with his hands.  
His right hand slips from her hip, going under her body to start playing with her clit. “What if instead of fucking you, I just made you sit on my lap and fuck yourself on my thigh.” She whines at his words, head dropping when he pinches her clit. “I’d love to see that. You rocking back and forth on my jean covered thigh, drenching the fabric.” He groans, as he really starts to picture it. His fingers moving from her clit, to dip one into her hole. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fucking yourself on my thigh, chasing your own pleasure.”  
“Pete.” She moans, as another finger presses into her. “Please.”  
“What? Do you want to fuck my thigh? Or do you want me to make you cum like this?” Another please leaves her, not too sure of what she wants other than to finally cum.


End file.
